


To move away and live together.

by MissJCM



Series: To have a life together. [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, small chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part 3 of the To have a life togheter series.</p><p>You don't have to read the rest to read this, but you could :) </p><p>Basically Mickey got divorced, he and Ian run away and Mandy leaves with Lip near his college.</p><p>This is the part were I tell you about them moving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home sweet... Hotel!

New York. It wasn’t all that different from the Southside. Rude people, drunk people and a hell lot of noise, but it was better somehow. Safer.

Ian and Mickey found a house in the ads, they knew it was risky and it was probably a lot crapier than it sounded, but they could always rent a motel room if necessary. They had been saving up for three months now and they wanted to have a good place.

“So… Do you think it’s gonna be any good?”

“Fucking hope so Gallagher. I’m tired of carrying all our shit.”

Mickey saw Ian’s face and gave him a reassuring smile – “If it’s not will find another one, don’t worry”.

Ian smiled and they rang the doorbell.

They heard several screeching noises, a loud yell and the door opened. It was a man, short, fat and the typical scumbag landlord. Mickey smiled at Ian and he nodded their turned around and left, the man yelled at them and they just kept walking.

***

“I guess a hotel is better than a crappy house, right?”- said Ian smiling and jumping onto the bed.

“Yeah I guess” – Mickey dropped their stuff by the door and smiled as he watched Ian sprawl himself on the bed – “any room for me?”

“Always” – and Ian scotched to let Mickey lay next to him – “at least it’s not a crappy motel. I mean, it’s a really nice bed.” 

Mickey smiled, turned on his side facing Ian and gave him a dirty look – “Wanna make it better?”

***

Next morning came and Mickey woke up to a kiss on his forehead – “Good afternoon sleepyhead” – he opened his eyes and saw Ian and his stupid fucking grin.

“That’s some really girl shit” – Mickey sat up.

Ian just ignored his comment and smiled - “I called room service this morning, I ordered some breakfast, it’s probably cold now, but it’s on a train next to the table. “

“Thanks. Need to shower first, and someone needs to come change these sheets.”

“Already called ahead. Hummm, nice view.”

“Shut up Gallagher” – He tried to be mad but as soon as he said it a face spread across his face as he walked in the bathroom, but naked, giving Ian a great view indeed.

Mickey stepped in the shower and Ian followed him into the bathroom, coffee mug in one hand and newspaper in the other – “I was looking through the ads today, but everything remotely good is way too expensive”.

Mickey couldn’t see Ian but he could feel his grin going away – “Maybe not. I’ve got an interview today, its good pay, we could have a good apartment and no part time jobs for you.”

“Really?... But then I’ll feel bad not contributing.”

“It’s ok, you can do the cooking and cleaning and the blowing…” – he went quite trying to understand Ian’s reaction.

The shower door opened and Ian poked his head inside – “cheesy pick-up lines really are your thing aren’t they?”

“Of course, at least for as long as they work.”

Ian stepped inside and kept his part of the deal.


	2. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickeys interview.

It was late afternoon and Mickey was entering is next workplace, a newspaper headquarters.

Ian made sure he was well dresses, Mickey refused to wear a suit but he still let Ian talk him into wearing his good jeans and a blazer, the lest formal one he owned, he owned too, so it wasn’t that hard to decide which one. Ian was surprised to even see he owned blazers, I guess there was a lot they still had to figure out about each other.

Mickey didn’t tell Ian where he was going, if it didn’t work out he didn’t want Ian to get all happy and excited.

He walked in and he instantly loved it, there were people scramming everywhere and people typing and a couple offices and he just wished he could take a sit and start right away. He didn’t enjoy working whatsoever but writing was something he didn’t mind doing, he had a blog, no one knew, not Ian or Mandy nor anyone. 

A nice lady showed him into another room, with chairs, “thank god” , he thought, he was exhausted, this place was hard to find and he didn’t knew the address, just the street, the taxi driver left him at the end of the street and he had to walk for a while until he found it.

It was a couple of chairs and a table with magazines in front of an office; he was alone expecting for the lady that sat on a round desk a couple feet away from him, she was a secretary apparently. He taped his foot on the floor, run his hands through his jeans to wipe the sweat, drunk some water the nice lady gave him along with a flirty smile. He smiled back, not so flirty. Mickey Milkovich could flirt with girls, but he chose not to anymore, it was New York; he didn’t have to pretend, hopefully.

After a couple of minutes that actually felt like forever he finally was called into the office. Inside there was a man, he had dark skin and a gentle smile.

“Anything else Mister Roberts?” – Asked the nice lady, he said “No thank you Elizabeth” and she left closing the door.

***

“How did it go?” 

Mickey had just walked through the door and Ian was already smiling a inch away from his face. Mickey gave him a kiss on the lips and smiled “fine”.

“Fine?!” – Ian kept asking and Mickey just tossed his shoes across the room and sat down on one of the couches. 

He was exhausted. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again Ian was sitting next to him, a hand on his knee and a gentle smile on his face.

“It went fine Gallagher. Come on. I’m just tired. I’m gonna take a nap and I’ll tell you about it at dinner.” 

He closed his eyes again and he heard Ian pick up the phone and make a reservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More details on the next chapter.


	3. The blog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tells Ian abou the interview. A secret his revealed *play the misterious music*

“Mickey?”

“What Gallagher?”

“Are you awake?”

“I am now, what?”

“I just want you to know we lost the reservation.”

“What?” Mickey opened his eyes and looked at Ian “why?”

“You were asleep. I didn’t wanna wake you. Sorry. I ordered pizza.” Ian smiled and Mickey smiled back.

“Pizza’s better.” He sat up and they ate pizza on the bed. Somehow Mickey ended up there.

***

“Can you tell me now how it went?” Ian smiled and took a bite of his slice of pizza.

“Sure” Mickey took a bite of his own slice and started talking.

“I did not get a word. Chew first please”

“Fuck of… “– and Mickey added- “ohh that you get” – when he saw Ian’s gaze on him.

“I’m fluent in Mickey. Now can you please chew your food and tell me. I’m dying here.”

“Fine. I went to an interview in a newspaper.”

“What? To do what?”

“Write, you dumbo. I’m a writer.”

“Fuck you Mickey. Very funny. Tell me!”

“You don’t believe, fine. Grab my computer from the brown bag.”

Ian got up and grabbed the computer; he took it and sat back next to Mickey.

“Turn on the internet and look up SouthsideRebel.blogging”

Ian did and he started reading, his face went blank and when he looked back at Mickey, Ian was sure he was dreaming.

“You wrote this?”

“Yes. I talk about the Southside, even the illegal stuff; I have a note on every post saying it is fiction, no need to go to jail.” 

“And… oh fuck. Do you talk about me? Have you?” Ian keeps reading and eating his pizza and Mickey just lies down on the bed and dozes off.

***

“Mickey, fucking wake up”

“What?”

“I read everything”

“FUCK. I fell asleep; you read all of them, NO!”

Ian jumped on top of Mickey sitting on his hips and crashing their lips together. 

“What’s that for?”

“You are unbelievable. You had all of this in you and you waited so long to tell me and you hurt me so much and… Fuck you” and Ian punched Mickey in the face.

Mickey turned them so that Ian was now under him. “Fuck you. I didn’t tell you because I couldn’t. You know that. You weren’t supposed to read all of this. I mean… Fuck. I wanted to tell you all of that with time. Fuck”

“That’s sweet but fuck you anyway. We could have gotten away before.”

Ian’s face went blank and Mickey felt wrong and mad at himself, he could have showed Ian the blog before, it just… He didn’t want Ian to know, not yet, and now he does and Fuck.

“Please don’t be mad.”

“That’s just it, you love me, a lot, I can’t be mad.”

Mickey smiled and got off Ian. They both sat down and Mickey continued “The job was for a low ranking thing. He wanted someone to do coffee orders and stuff. I accepted and was about to leave when he opened his laptop and said “I wish I could hire this guy”. I had no Idea what he meant but I asked anyway “what guy?” he smiled at me, gestured me to come and I…”

“And… come on, stop the teasing.”

“Haha, sorry. It’s funny to mess with you.”

“Shut up and tell me.”

“How can I tell you if I shut up?”

“Cheesy.”

“Ok then. He had my blog open. I was afraid to tell him it was me and I just asked why he wanted to hire him. He said he wanted to start a column on advices and real life experience and chronicles and basically a two page weekly thing where the writer would answer some questions and tell a story. I thought it was a good idea. So I asked for his laptop and I logged on and He went crazy, shaking my hand and smiling and he hugged me. The fucker. I smiled and he hired me.”

Ian jump up and down and smiled and Mickey smiled back, Ian looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

Mickey laughed and they fell asleep next to each other watching some dumbass movie and occasionally making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too OOC for Mickey.
> 
> The website is a thing I made up last minute, if it has any relation to a real thing I apologize.


	4. Home sweet... finally... Home.

They had been living in that hotel room for 4 days now, the place wasn’t too expensive but by this rate they were going to run out of money in a week. 

Ian enlisted in school but classes weren’t starting until mid-January. Mickey was supposed to start January 5th but is new boss needed help with something so he called Mickey. It turned out he needed help improving the newspaper online presence by starting an only column where every writer would post an article very week, Mickey went first.

So, by December 30th they had enough money to make their first payment on an house in a lovely neighborhood, it had several small businesses, it was close to Mickey’s work and two buses away from Ian’s school.

It was a small one story house, 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. A big ass living room like Mickey so lovely put it. And a small kitchen that was enough. It had a patio with a tree, lemons, that’s what the guy said, but it wasn’t growing anything yet, so they couldn’t be sure. It had enough space for a swimming pool or a Jacuzzi; they were still fighting on that. And a garage big enough for a car and a motorcycle. “You are so not getting a motorcycle” – Ian had to keep reminding Mickey.  
They moved in that same day and brought all their stuff in, the house had some furniture, some old stuff the previews owners left in.

“No wander they left this crap here, it’s… well, it’s crap.”

“We’ll buy new things Mickey. Shut up.”

“Fine Gallagher. Just know this is my house too, so don’t go buying shit without me.”

“Oh, so now you wanna go furniture shopping?! New York has changed you…” and Ian gave him a puppy eye look.

“Fuck off Gallagher, just don’t want my house to look crappy and cheap. I think we need a bed like that hotel one, I LOVED that bed.”

“New York, it does wonders…”

“Fuck off” Mickey whispered while a smile spread across his face.

***

After they carried all the boxes and finished looking through all the things that would open, like cabinets and stuff, they sat down on an old flower printed couch. 

“This is some really ugly shit, comfortable ugly shit” They both laughed at Mickey’s remark and Ian added “It is, so… It’s our house…” He went quiet and Mickey turned to face him and saw a stupid grin on his face that made him want to kiss it away but not really.

“Don’t start with the girly shit Gallagher” Ian kept smiling and Mickey placed his hand on Ian’s knee and added “yeah, It’s our house Ian” He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

They broke off the kiss and Mickey looked at Ian, he was so surprised Mickey thought he saw a ghost or something.

“What?” he asked looking around.

“You called me Ian.”

Mickey smiled and focused on Ian “So what? That’s your name ain’t it?”

“Ohhh…” He squint his face in a way Mickey never saw and then smiled “Just shut up and Kiss me Mick.”


	5. Lazy snow day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickeys lazy snow day ruined for lack of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, please let me know of the mistakes I give, I promise I'm trying not to. Sorry.

After they moved in, carried all the boxes and realized the ugly couch was actually comfortable they fell asleep right there. Ian was leaned in against Mickey with his head on Mickey’s shoulders. Mickey had his head thrown back into the couch and a hand on Ian’s knee. 

They woke up around 5am which was not a surprise since they sat down when the sun was still up. Ian woke up first, the sun was still far away from rising and the birds still weren’t singing, but maybe that was because it was winter. He woke up covered with a blanket, he smiled thinking about Mickey waking up in the middle of the night and covering him up. 

Ian tried to get up without waking the other boy up but it wasn’t all that hard, Mickey kind of a heavy sleeper, more recently than before, New York really was changing him, or maybe just revealing how he really was, Ian didn’t mind the chances, he was still his Mick.

He managed to sneak away and moved to the bathroom, they had turned on the water right when they got there, to make sure they wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night and not be able to flush. He turned on the lights – light bulb from the previous owner – it was already flicking, Ian smiled shyly, he wasn’t sure why. He did his think and went back to the living room, walking by into the kitchen. 

Ian wasn’t a great cook, but he managed. He started thinking of what to cook when he remembered they still haven’t gotten any food, or plates, or anything kitchen related really. He also decided to look at a clock and he realized nothing would be open at this hour, it was too early. 

So he gave up, his stomach wasn’t making noises yet, so figured he had some time. He sat back down next to Mickey, covered them both up and wiggle himself into place where he fell asleep again, cozy on Mickeys shoulder. 

***

It was around 7am when Mickey came too, he remembered hearing something early but he was too tired to care; now he knew it was Gallagher, he was covered in the blanket and sweating in December, so it had to have been Gallagher. 

Their house still didn’t have any heating or cooling devices, but somehow he managed to sweat on a snowy December night. He got up, as quietly as he could, but he wasn’t very good at sneaking around after waking up. He went to the window to see the late sunrise and the first flakes of snow of the winter. He smiled to himself.

Ian woke up startled with Mickey getting up and dragging the blanket with him, he was cold, Mickey was very hot at night and Ian loved it, he was better than any blanket. He saw Mickey standing by the window and he got up, barreling managing to keep his eyes open and stood behind him, wrapping his harms around Mickey’s waist and kissing him on the back of his neck “Good Morning”.

“It’s snowing” Mickey said smiling; Ian could see his face in the reflection and said “I can see that. I love waking up to a smiling Mickey” and planted another kiss on his neck.

He then turned Mickey around and kissed Mickey on the lips. “I love lazy snow days” Mickey said breaking the kiss.  
“Oh no, none of that today. I need food, real food.”

“So? Why no lazy day?” he asked almost pouting and looking kind of confused.

“We need to buy food.”

“Still don’t see your point Gallagher” Said Mickey while rubbing his hand up and down Ian’s chest and humming in an approving way “You can go buy some, or order some, whatever, as long as I can stay in all day wrapped up and being lazy.”

“NO! I’m not gonna go into the snow alone and I won’t do all the work while you sit on your lazy ass.”

“You love my lazy ass.”

“Yeah” Ian said grabbing Mickey’s ass with both hands “But that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Come on, It’s New Year’s Eve, let’s stay in and have a great ending to the year and a great start” Mickey continued, raising his eyebrows.

“Ok. You got it all figured out then?!”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Ok, so tell me, what are we gonna eat?”

“Dunno” Mickey said letting go of Ian and heading to the kitchen, winning a whining sound from Ian after loss of contact. “Love my ass that much you can’t bear to see me go?” Mickey added.

“No, I’m ok with the view of you walking away… Great view…”

Mickey smiled and walked slower. Ian noticed and smiled.

Mickey started opening all the cabinets and then smiled nervously at Ian “They could have left some food, those greedy bastards.” That last part he kind of tried to say under his breath, but a nervous Mickey was the funniest thing to Ian, he could barely control his volume or thoughts that come out flying. “I guess we have to go shopping. But let’s make it a quick run to the neighborhood store.”

Ian smiled at his victory and nodded.


End file.
